Dially the Hedgehog
by Dially
Summary: What would happen if Shadow wasn't the only one that came from the ark. What if their was another? Read to find out more and I suck at writing a summary.
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

**Okay so this is my very first fanfiction and I'm so excited. In this would cream is not a little girl anymore she's like 16 and dating shadow don't like I don't care. Cut me some slack on the misspelling. Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and if I did I would make better games for him but I do own my oc's**

Dially the Hedgehog

_Ch 1. The Discovery_

* * *

_Normal POV: _

This started as a normal day for the Sonic team.

Amy and Sonic are dating along with Cream And Shadow, Knuckles an Rouge, Tails and Cosmo, and team Chaotic are single.

Sonic and Amy got into a big fight and we begin our story here.

Amy POV:

"Ohh Sonic I'm so sorry" I said to myself.

I got into this big fight with Sonic and now I'm just walking around.

But that's when I where I was going.

'Wait a minute' I thought 'I'm heading straight for Prison Island'

I haven't been their since I rescued my darling Sonic

And with that I'm going over their to see if I can find a chaos emerald

I take out Tails chaos emerald tracker which borrowed from him and went on my way.

The tracker led me to a dead end.

'What the heck' I thought.

The next thing I knew I was falling down a trap door.

The ride down was very painful but then I realize that there is another hallway.

"We'll looks like I'm heading their" I said to myself and continued on.

When I reached at the end of the hallway I see this strange machine and a chaos emerald connected to it.

'their it is' I thought and I pull it out.

When I did that I hear a hissing sound and I look and see the machine ha opened up.

I go down to check it out.

And the thing I saw made me fall down again.

In the machine was a blonde hedgehog.

* * *

**Their is the end of the first chapter left it at a cliffhanger because I can. Well please review and I hope to be writing more chchapters **

**Dially out peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you

**Okay so here is chapter two time goes by really fast and still the disclaimer I don't own sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. Here we go**

_**Chapter 2: who are you **_

* * *

Amy POV:

I look at her really hard and he sort of looks like me.

"Hello wake up who ever you are" I said to her.

She opens her eyes and I look at these beautiful pink colored eyes.

"Who are you," I asked.

Mysterious person POV:

I am awaken from my slumber to see this pink hedgehog girl looking at me.

She asked me who am I and I answered

"I'm Dially the hedgehog and who are you"

"I'm Amy Rose ad what are you doing here"

I look at her and say "I don't know I just woke up here. Can you tell me where I am"

"Ohh your on Prison Island," she replies.

"Can you tell me how to get off of Prison Island"

"Sure just follow me"

i get up to go follow her and then I remember something my mother told me about.

"Wait I know you my mom talks a lot about the Sonic team" I told her.

"Really whose your mom" she told me

"Well my mom is dead so yeah"

"I'm so sorry of your loss"

"Nahh it's alright"

An we walk the rest of the way in silent

"Here we are" she says

"Thank you"

Amy POV:

I lead Dially out of their.

But when she told me that he knew everyone on the Sonic team I realized that she's trying to steal my Sonic away from me and now she has got to go

* * *

**well thats the end of another chapter Dially out Peace**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Okay sorry for the really short chapters but I'll make them long from now on haha love too write so here it is. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog I would love to though**

**_Chapter 3: The Plan_**

* * *

Amy POV:

Okay so my plan is to trick Sonic into thinking this Dially girl is someone who is out to get me and he will deal with her now I just need trick her into looking like me and the plan is set.

"Hey Dially I need your help on something" I asked her

"What is it" she asked

She looks so innocent but I can see through her plan

"Okay I need your help on getting Sonic to forgive me"

"So what did you have in mind"

"We'll I need you to dress up like me and apologize for me"

"Umm why can't you do it again"

"Because I'm going to be busy to do it and since I freed you from your prison I guess you owe me one Kay"

"I guess that makes sense"

"Yes it does"

I try to find the store that I'm looking for an hour until I found it

"Here we are Fasionista Parade" I announced

"So when do we start" she asks

"Now" I said with an evil smile and we go in

In about an hour later I officially transformed Dially into another me

"Their we go now you look perfect

Dially POV:

I look into the mirror and I just look like her

"Great" I said

she tells me to follow her to her home and I do

Were walking on the streets and people are looking at us it's kind of embarrassing all I wanted to do is find the one person I'm looking for but she won't let me talk

"We're here" she says all happily

"Yay" I say sarcastically "where do I set up"

"Over here" she says

She explains to me what I'm supposed to do and I help her set up

Amy POV:

This is going better than I thought she doesn't expect a thing and snow my plan is going perfectly just need to wait until Sonic comes over Muahahahahaha

* * *

**Omg I expected this to happen thank you for the reviews lately and I dont care what my hater things I like sticking things to the book and follow the rules anyways can't wait to update tomorrow Dially out peace**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan is going

**Okay here's chapter 4 sorry I promised I'd make the chapters longer than they should anyways I don't own sonic the hedgehog**

_**chapter 4 The Plan is going...**_

* * *

_****_Amy POV:

Now that everything is set up I have to wait until Sonic gets here and take out that Faker

"Okay stay here and I'll go call Sonic to come over kay" I said

"Umm okay"

I leave to go upstairs and go call Sonic

Sonic POV:

I feel bad that I yelled at Amy I guess

She only wanted to go out with me, I've been spending way to much time by myself than with her. I wish I could change that

_what comes up must come down yet my feet don't touch the ground See the world spin upside down a mighty crash without a sound_

I answer my phone ~Hello~

~Hey Sonic~

~Hi Amy~

~Sonic can you come over I need to talk to you~

~Sure and I need to talk to you too~

~Kay baby I'll see you their~

~Bye Sonic~

~Bye Amy~

She hangs up and I get ready to go meet her

"Hello Faker"

"What do you want Shadow"

"Well I think you should know that I think Amy is planning something suspicious."

"What is it"

" We'll I saw her walking around earlier and another girl was following her that looked just like her"

"Whatever Shadow don't you have a girlfriend to find"

"Whatever faker I have to go and listen to my advice"

And with that Shadow leaves

'Well that is weird' I thought and with that I leave to Amy's house hoping that shadow was wrong.

Dially POV:

Well Amy just told me Sonic was on his way here

I getting ready and I here a knock at the door

"I'm coming" I said in Amy's voice she told me that it was all in her plan

I open the door to reveal a blue looking hedgehog that Amy told was Sonic

"Hey Sonic"

"Hey Ames"

"Come on in"

Sonic steps into the house and we go to sit on the sofa

"Sonic I wanted to apologize for what I did can you forgive me"

"uhh"

he looks really confused and I think I really messed up

"Sonic are you okay"

Then I here a crash upstairs and we both run up and what I see just ruined my trust with Amy.

I see her all tied up and had something over her mouth to stop her from talking

She's crying right now and was very glad that sonic was their to save her

I felt tears in my own eyes and I run away from the seen.

* * *

**wow a cliffhanger haha well I made it longer than before so yay I want to apologize for what I had said anyways Dially out peace**


	5. Chapter 5 The Explanation

**Well here is chapter five and I made a new friend yay and I know I have some explaining to do all Dially and all will be explained in this chapter since its called the explanation anyway onto chapter 5 Disclaimer I don't own Sonic or any other character other than Dially **

_**Chapter 5 The Explanation**_

* * *

Sonic POV:

What I just saw blew up my mind

I see Amy tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth

She's trying to say something but its all muffled

I hear the other Amy behind me running away but I don't care I need to rescue Amy

"Amy are you okay here let me help you" I told her

She nods her head at me while I untied her

When I finished untying her she took off the tape in her mouth and hugged me

"Ohh Sonic thank you so much that girl just came up to me and tied me up and wanted to steal you away from me" she said

"Why would she do this I don't even know her"

"I don't know Sonic but you have to catch her or she'll come after me again"

"Okay Amy I will find her and put her into justice"

"Thanks Sonic"

And with that I'm of to find Amy's kidnapper and put her to justice

Dially POV:

I'm running for my life because of Sonic, apparently Amy tricked me and now I'm running from the big hero

I stop to see were I am and I notice I'm in Station Square

'Maybe I will lose him in the crowd' I thought

And then I realized that I still looked like that backstabber Amy

I look for a bathroom so I can change and when I found one I take off all the stuff she bought me

i walk out of the bathroom and people are staring at me, I mean haven't they seen a blonde hedgehog with pink colored eyes wearing a white dress

I try to find someone who I know which is the person whose guardian I am

I get on the train for Mystic Ruins to see my little angel

It only took like 10 minutes to get their I saw his house from the station and I walked over their

When I finally reach over their I could hear Sonic from the outside of his home and I hide in the bushes

I overheard their conversation

"Okay Tails so you have to be on the look out on the girl I told you about" he said

"Yeah yeah watch out for the girl who kidnapped Amy and tell you when I found her yeah yeah" Tails said

"Okay see you later little buddy" and with that he left

I peek out from the bushes to see Sonic leaving

I get out from the bushes and go to knock on Tails door

"Hold on I'm coming" I heard from him

He opens the door and his smile gets bigger

"Dially I thought you were an angel"

"So did I until I was awoken on Prison Island" I told him

"Well come on in" and I let myself in

"Tails I need your help"

"With what" he said

"I need you to hide from this person"

"Who is it"

"it's Amy"

"What happened"

I told him what happened until now

"Wow I can't believed she actually did that" he told me

"I know I didn't know what I did wrong but now Sonic is after me too"

"Well Dially I'll help you as much as I can"

"Thank you Tails and that's why your my favorite"

"Yeah I know and your my favorite guardian angel"

I smile at him and we spend the rest of the day together.

He also told me that Sonic was coming by tomorrow again to talk to him about finding me and I'm cool with it though and I'm going to talk to him what happened between to me and Amy

Tails showed me the room I'm staying in for the night and with that I really into a deep dreamless sleep.

Amy POV:

Rats Sonic couldn't find Dially in time ohh well she might still be around and when I find her she'll go down hahaha

* * *

**well I hoped that gave you an image on Dially haha if not here is the whole thing**

**Dially the Hedgehog**

**Blonde Hedgehog**

**Eye color~ Pink**

**Height~ a little bit smaller than Sonic**

**Outfit~ She wears a white dresses with something that comes off the sides and white boots with a white headband**

**And that is Dially**

**Dially out peace**


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk with Sonic

**Hey here is chapter 6 and I need more reviews please tell other people about my stories I need true views to survive haha anyways into chapter 6**

_**Chapter 6 The Talk with Sonic**_

* * *

Dially POV:

I look around and I'm confused on where I am and then I remember what had happened yesterday

'Why is this happening to me' I thought while getting dressed

I walk downstairs and I smell all the delicious food Tails had cooked

"Morning Tails" I said

"Morning Dially how was your sleep"

"Well I had a dreamless sleep so it was all good and how was yours" I asked

"Well is time I didn't have a nightmare this time" he told me

"We'll that's good and when is Sonic coming over"

"Umm I think about lunch time so he can have lunch here"

"Great then I have time to get ready and what to say to him and is Amy coming with him too"

"I think so all he ever talk about is Amy so he'll be hard to convince"

"We'll after I try my best can you help me find someone"

"Sure"

"Thanks Tails"

I go upstairs and get ready to have my talk with Sonic and I wonder what he is doing right now

Sonic POV:

'I wonder if Tails found out who is Amy's kidnapper' I thought while going over to Amy's house

I get their and I start knocking on the door

"I'm coming" she says

I wait a minute and she opens the door

"Sonic are you okay did you find her"

"Sorry Ames but I didn't but I now have help from Tails and he will find her and umm Ames did you see how your kidnapper look like" I asked her

"We'll she was a blonde hedgehog with pink eyes and wears a white dress" she told me

"We'll okay Ames now I'm going to Tails' house do you want to come with me" I asked

"No Sonic because what if she sneak attack us and takes me away again and I don't want that to happen," she told me

"Okay Ames you stay here and I'll tell Tails the new information you gave me" and with that I run to Tails house hoping that he has a lead on this hedgehog

Dially POV:

Okay so it's now lunch and I'm really nervous on talking to Sonic

"Dially stop worrying I'll protect you just in case"

"Thanks Tails your the best"

And then their is a knock on the door

"You Tails I'm here" Sonic said

"I'm coming" Tails replied "Stay here Dially and I'll cal you out Kay"

"Yeah" I told him and Tails leave to go open the door for Sonic

Tails POV:

Okay I told Dially to wait on my command so she can talk to Sonic about this whole thing with Amy and now he can finally dump her.

I open the door to let Sonic in

"Hey Sonic come on in"

"Thanks little buddy" and Sonic walks in

"So Tails did you find out who Amy's kidnapper" he asked me

"No Sonic I actually wanted to talk you about that" I was telling him and then he cut me off by telling me

"Don't worry little buddy Amy told me more info about the kidnapper"

"And what is it Sonic"

"We'll she told me that she is a blonde hedgehog with pink eyes and wear a white dress" he said

When Sonic described me about this so called kidnapper of Amy's he just described me about Dially

"We'll Sonic we'll get to that to later but I want you to meet an old friend of mine, I've known her since I was little and I want you to meet her"

"Okay little buddy and who is this special girl you've known since you we're little" he said while smiling

I smile back and said "Her name is Dially and she is here right now Dially come out here"

I here her coming down the stairs and she pops into the room and waves

I look back at Sonic and I see his smile on his face faded and turn into a serious one

"Sonic are you okay" I asked him

He says "Tails get behind me"

"Why"

"Because she's the kidnapper" he told me

I start laughing and said "She's not the kidnapper Sonic trust me here her out"

"Fine little buddy I'll here her story out"

I smile and look back at Dially

She mouths thank you and mouth her back your welcome

Dially POV:

I'm glad Tails had convinced Sonic to here my story out

"Okay start talking Dially and you've got a lot of explaining to do" he said

"Okay well it all started yesterday morning when I woke up on Prison Island and I saw Amy their. I think she woke me from my deep sleep for fifty years and I was staying with my mother who's dead now and told me a lot about you guys and when I told Amy that she started acting all weird and she thought of this crazy plan about making me apologize for her and she told me that I owed her a favor so I went along with it she took me shopping at Fashionista Paradise and bought me all of this stuff that made me look like her. She took me back to her home where she called you and help me set up and when you came over she did this crazy thing and blamed it all on me and that's my story up until now." I told him

He really looked all puzzled and when he put it all together he finally got it

Sonic POV:

When Dially told me her story I was really surprised

"I can't believe Amy did all of this because of pity jealousy" I told her

"Now I know why she did all of this and I really wanted me and her to be friends" she said

"We'll maybe we could talk things out with her to see we could make that happen" I said to Dially

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me

"So Dially who was the person who you are looking for" Tails said

"We'll he means a lot to me and I want to get to know him better and his name is..."

And then their was a *BOOM!*

* * *

**well that is the end of chapter 6 this is the longest chapter yet yay a and I left it off with a cliffhanger what an evil person I am muahahaha anyways Dially out peace **


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Doctor Eggman

**Wow its been 16 days since I last updated sorry for this I just got really lazy and havent payed attention to it.**

**School starts next week and im going to be very busy yeah so if I dont update fast enough youll know what happened **

**On with the story**

**Chapter 7 Meeting Doctor Eggman**

* * *

**BOOM**

Dially POV:

I didnt get to finish what I was saying because of the explosion.

I look up to see who had interrupted my conversation with Sonic and I see this man shaped as an egg on a machine in the hole that was their.

"Ohh Ho Ho look what we have here" he said

I see Sonic get up and gets infornt of me and Tails and says "What do you want Eggman"

The name Eggman is so familiar because of what my mom said

"Well Sonic Im here for Tails but Im very inetrested to know who this young lady is" he said

Tails scoots closer to me and i hold him in my arms

"She is none of your business Egghead" he said putting his arms out in front of us

"Now hold on Sonic let the lady speak for herself you dont have to answer got her" Eggman said

I gave a look to Sonic and he let me speak

Before I said anything someone comes through the door

"Umm is this a bad time or should I come later" he said

"No Shadow perfect timing to say hello to Egghead"

The name Shadow hits me on full force

I start crying and Tails looks up at me and says "Are you okay Dially"

I see Sonic and Shadow looking at me and I said "Yeah but I finally found who i am looking for"

Everyone looks at me confused and I satnd up

I said "Okay Eggman do you want to know who I really am well here it is. Im Dially the Hedgehog, the daughter of Maria Robtnick and Shadow the Hedgehog"

And I see everyone on the floor shocked

Sonic POV:

When Dially said she was the daughter of Shadow and whoever Maria is I fell straight on the floor shocked

"You mean you are the daughter of him" I said while pointing at shadow

"Yes he was the one who I was looking for before Eggman came crashing through the wall" she said

"So you're telling me that you're my daughter" Shadow said

"Yes is their an echo in this room or something" she said

"Well now that both hedgehogs are here right now its time to get my revenge" Eggman said

I completely forgot about Eggman for the moment and didnt see what was comming next

Two grabbers came out of his Eggmobile and grabbed Tails and Dially while he froze mine and Shadows feet

"Let me go" both Tails and Dially said

"Doctor let go of my daughter this instant" Shadow said

I growled a little and stopped

"Well it was good seeing you both but I think its time to go" Eggman said

Eggman starts his mobile and flies in the opposite direction

"Sonic help us" Tails said

"Daddy, Sonic help us please" Dially also said

And the next thing you knew they disappear over the horizon

Shadow POV:

Dang it this has been a bad for me

I first find out that I have a daughter and then she gets kidnapped

all I wanted to know if Sonic had found out who was that mysterious person was what a day

"Dang it' I hear Sonic said

"Dont worry Sonic we'll will rescue both of them in no time soon"I told him

Then perfect timing Amy comes through this door

"Whoa what happened here" she said

She can be clueless sometimes

"Well Amy help us out first and I'll tell you what had happened" Sonic said

Amy nods her head and she uses her hammer to break us out of the ice that we were stuck in

"So what happened"she said

"Eggman happened" I said angrly

"Okay so did you find my kidnapper Sonic" she said

"Well Amy thats what I wanted to talk about that with you, can you give us a minute Shadow" he said

"Whatever" and then I left them to talk

Sonic POV:

"So did you find her" she said

"Yes I did but shes not really a kidnapper is she" I said

"What are you talking about Sonic" she said

"She told me what happened Amy and I cant believe you would think shes trying to me away from you" I said angrly

she looks at me shocked and told me "I had to do what I had to do for the both of us Sonniku"

"No Amy its not I think its time for us to break up Amy" I said angrly

"But Sonic-"

"No buts Amy its over now either come with me to save Tails and Dially or just go somewhere else" I said

"Then bye Sonic" and she runs off

"whoa Sonic didnt think you had it in ya" Shadow said when he came back in the room

"What do you mean Shadow" I told him

"Well shes been controling your guys relationship making you not be friends with any girl and you listne to whatever she said" He told me

I thought about it and I realized Shadow was right

she was contolling me and everything I did

She made me ruin a lot of friendships because of her

Now Im glad we broke up

"So Shadow we have two people to rescue are you ready" I told him

"You know it"

And with that we race off to go rescue Dially and Tails from the clutches of Dr. Eggman

* * *

**And their is Chapter 7 almost as long as the chapter before and Im glad about that I need to see reviews people or else my flame will dissapear into nothing nahh just kidding but still I need reviews to make me feel happy **

**Dially out Peace **


	8. Chapter 8 The Rescue Part 1

**Me: Omg Yay I got another review. I'm so freakin happy right now. Yeah but you cant see it. I will put more Shadow and Cream in their but in the later chapters as you see she's on a vacation with her mom and won't be back til Chapter 10 yeah sorry you have to wait so long but I'm the author here haha. I need more reviews, so now I have Sonic here to do the disclaimer. Go ahead**

**Sonic: Dially does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any others only her Oc. Now can I get my chilli dog please**

**Me: whatever (Throws chilli dog to Sonic) **

**Sonic: Yay**

**Me: Now onto the Story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 The Rescue Part 1**_

Dially POV:

When Eggman had kidnapped me and Tails, I was suprized by this because I bearly just met him today and now he goes off kidnapping me.

That's just weird.

I look over to Tails to see if he's alright and he is but just to be sure I asked him:

"Tails are you alright"

He looks back up to me and says "No Dially I'm not. I'm just tired of being kidnapped because of this now probably Sonic won't take me anywhere now."

I look at him and told him, "Tails I will talk to Sonic for you and let him take you go anywhere but right now we need a plan of escape so we can get back to Sonic and my dad."

"Thanks Dially and I have an idea on how to escape from Eggman but we need to be at his base before I an tell you." he said

I nod at him and over the horizon I see Eggman's base.

He opens the hatch on the top of the roof and enters the room.

It's all dark in their and then the lights come on and I see this huge giant robot.

"Well now it's time to set up a little expirement," Eggman said.

He puts Tails in a container and takes me near the giant robot.

"Eggman leave her alone," Tails said

"Now now Tails, I just wanna see if this little expirement works." He said

"What are you gonna do with me Eggman," I asked him

"Well when I was over at Sonic's house, I was over their originally I wanted to find the chaos emerald and then I stumble upon you." He said

I looked at him and gave him a look to explain more on what he is talking back.

"Well my reader was poiinting too you Dially, you have a lot of energy just like Shadow maybe even more form what my readings told me."

I was very surprized when I heard this and I have never noticed this.

"So now I want to see if I can harvest your energy to power up my Eggmonster Muahahahahaha" He finished

I struggle harder in his grasp.

I don't want to be expiremented on.

He takes me over to his Eggmonster and straps me into the machine.

I don't know what the straps are made of but their really strong.

He turns on the machine and I feel this horrible pain in my body.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" I screamed so loud I think you can hear it from outside of the base.

But over the pain I feel I can here Tails yelling at Eggman to stop doing that.

And that is the last thing I ever heard because I blacked out.

Tails POV:

I see Dially in pain and I want to stop this from going on.

"Stop it Eggman you're hurting her!" I yelled at him.

"That's my point fox MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Eggman had said.

After a minute I heard her stop screaming and that scared me.

"Yes it's filled up to the max" I heard Eggman said

"And now" He comes over and picks me up

"Let me go Eggman what do you want with me now Eggman." I told him

"Well I also want to try out thi mind control suit that I have created. I was gonna test it on Sonic but why not on you" He told me

I gulped and brought me pver to were it was.

He forcefully puts it on me and I could feel it taking over my brain.

The last thing I remember is Only serving Eggman and I blacked out.

Sonic POV:

Me and Shadow are running over to the base were we met Knuckles walking around looking for something

"Yo Knucklehead whatcha doin" I said

"Ugh Sonic it has to be Sonic" Knuckles said

"Yeah and Shadow" Shadow said

"Well Sonic if you must know I think Eggman stole the Master Emerald " Knuckles said

"Well you could come with us we were just about to go rescue Tails and Dially form Eggman cluthces" I told him

"Wait hold on, who is Dially" Knuckles said

"She's my daughter" Shadow said

Knuckles had a very suprised face and said "You have a daughter"

"Yeah I do" he said

"We should go now" I said and then their was a loud scream in the air

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"That's Dially" I said and Me, Shadow and Knuckles race off to find if she's okay or not

'Hold on Dially and Tails were coming for you' I thought

We reach the front of the base and I see Tails just standing their like he was waiting for us.

"Yo Tails are you alright, I heard what happened so I'm here to help" Knuckles said.

Their was something wrong with Tails because when he looked right back at us his eyes were all red.

"Tails is their something wrong" I asked him

"No, their is nothing wrong Sonic but the Doctor would like to see you now" Tails said

"Wha.." and that's all I said before we fell through the trap door and before I knocked out I saw a smirk coming off Tails face and then I dont remember what happened next.

* * *

**Me: Well that was Chapter 8 and it's very long as of now and I'm super proud of it**

**Sonic: Aww why did it have to end their I want to know if I rescue Dially**

**Me: (Face palms)**

**Shadow: Sonic your an idiot**

**Knuckles: I have to agree with Shadow, Sonic**

**Sonic: aww**

**Tails comes in the room **

**Tails: What did I miss**

**Shadow: Only that Sonic made a fool of himself again**

**Tails: aww**

**Sonic: Not you too Tails**

**Me: Well enough of that Please review and I'm sorry for the less of Shadeam as I said in the begining of the chapter. Dially out Peace**


End file.
